Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by imaforky
Summary: C'est lui son partenaire. Lui et pas eux. Comme si son corps avait été sculpté de façon à s'accorder au sien à la perfection. Son corps à elle, plus fragile, plus menu, pourtant pas moins fort que le sien à lui. Ils sont en harmonies. En parfaite harmonie. Ses pas se posent sur les siens comme les doigts d'un pianiste sur son clavier. C'est elle et lui ensemble et rien d'autre.
1. Prologue

**KISS ME LIKE YOU WANNA BE LOVED.**

Prologue.

« On ne devrait pas, Draco.

▬ Tu ne voudrais pas mettre ta conscience sur pause ? elle se la ramène un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.

▬ Je ne serais pas ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans elle. »

Sourire carnassier et Draco embrasse avec fougue, passion, les lèvres de son amante qui le narguent. Ces mêmes lèvres qui s'ouvrent pour lui casser les oreilles, de sa voix faussement timide, faussement maladroite, faussement craintive. Ces mêmes lèvres qui puent la sensualité pure. Ces mêmes lèvres qui appellent l'héritier Malefoy au pêché. Hermione Granger est le pêché incarné, le fruit défendu. Il n'a pas le droit de la toucher, de goûter sa peau laiteuse, de l'embrasser passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il n'a même pas le droit de la regarder, de poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elle. Si ça venait à se savoir, il serait mort. Il a échappé de justesse aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Ce n'était certainement pas pour s'attirer les foudres du Balafré et de la Belette. Hermione, elle, pourrait simuler l'Impero, le filtre d'amour forcé, la manipulation, le chantage. Lui serait pris au piège. Crier haut et fort qu'il tient à elle ? Qu'il ne ment pas ? Autant signer son Avada Kedavara dès maintenant.

Hermione fourre ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son amant. Oh que oui, elle les aime ses cheveux. Elle adore les décoiffer, les rendre fous, lâches, indisciplinés. Elle dit que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'a qu'à pas l'embrasser aussi divinement. Elle oublie tout ce qui se passe autour quand leurs lèvres sont scellées. Elle en oublie jusqu'à son nom. Qui est Hermione Granger pour Draco Malefoy ? Tout ce qu'il déteste au monde. Qui est Hermione pour Draco ? Sa bouée, son amante, son amie, son ennemie. Son Hermione, à lui. Le temps d'un soir. Quelques fois dans le mois. Surtout ce jour-là. Encore plus ce jour-là que les autres jours. Parce qu'il n'y a que ce jour-là où elle peut lui parler, rire avec lui, lui murmurer des paroles perverses qui feraient rougir Mrs Malefoy, juste pour l'embêter parce qu'ils sont en public. Parce qu'il n'y a que ce jour-là où elle peut danser avec lui, sans recevoir les foudres de ses deux meilleurs amis un peu trop derrière elle depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Tu sais que dans moins de dix minutes, je devrais être au Ministère ?

▬ Tout comme moi, tu sais.

▬ Ah, parce que tu veux qu'on arrive ensemble ?

▬ Eux, ne l'accepteront pas. Mais en moins de dix minutes, je te fais crier trois fois mon prénom.

▬ Les secondes passent, mon cher. »

Une lueur de malice brillent dans les yeux de sa Gryffondor, récemment Serpentisée. Elle le met au défi. Elle veut jouer ? Bien. Sans prendre plus de temps, Draco se débarrasse des derniers tissus encombrants, l'empêchant de se satisfaire – parce qu'après, il était à Serpentard, et que les verts et argents s'occupent d'abord de leur désir – mais aussi de la satisfaire, tant ses mouvements et gémissements de frustrations se font de plus en plus violents. Elle joue, elle joue de lui, et il aime ça. Son chef d'œuvre. Voilà ce qu'est Hermione. En plus d'être son Hermione. Sans prévenir, il la pénètre d'un coup de reins, comme ça. Et elle crie Draco, une fois. Sourire suffisant. Alors Hermione l'embrasse, ne lâche pas ses lèvres, qu'elle aime, qu'elle chérie, qu'elle châtie, et bouge son bassin, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle veut plus qu'un coup de reins. Il prend une cadence, douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais c'est Hermione, une Gryffondor. Après quelques vas et viens doux, il se retire, sec. Elle se sent vide. Elle le veut en lui. Et il recommence. Il retourne en elle, lui non plus, ne supportant pas cette séparation. C'est lui qui lui attrape les lèvres, et tandis qu'il reprend un rythme assez effréné, leurs langues mènent un ballet, un combat, à celui qui l'emportera sur l'autre. Le désir augmente en lui tant sa magie est chauffée à bloc, et coup de reins plus brutal. Elle crie. Une deuxième fois. Ils sourient ensemble, reprennent leurs souffles, et leurs lèvres se cherchent, naturellement.

Draco l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, la mâchoire, le nez, les yeux, le front, partout sur le visage, le cou, pendant qu'elle rit de ses baisers volatiles, sans se rendre compte de la machination Serpentardesque qu'il s'apprête à mettre en place. Et sans prévenir, se retire. Et pendant qu'il transplane nu comme un ver dans sa propre salle de bain, après avoir récupéré ses vêtements éparpillé un peu partout dans la chambre, Hermione crie son prénom une troisième fois, de frustration. Il aura sa santé mentale un jour. Ça ne saurait tarder. Hermione est frustrée. Affreusement frustrée.

Il a gagné. En moins de dix minutes, elle a crié son prénom trois fois.

Le connard.

* * *

**Bien le bonsooooir. Ou le bonjour, au choix.**

**Je reviens, avec une mini fiction. Sur le couple le plus beau, après Tom Felton et moi, j'ai nommé, Draco et Hermione. J'avais l'impression qu'on n'écrivait plus sur ce couple, qu'on n'avait plus écrit sur eux depuis des années - même si je continue d'en trouver quelques unes.. Anyway, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas moi ? Et en écoutant Kiss Me du dieu Ed Sheeran, j'ai revu la scène du *** dans *** alors que sur cette scène ce n'était pas cette chanson qui passait. Non, je ne vous dis pas de quelle scène et de quelle série je fais allusion. Sinon, vous connaitrez l'histoire. Bref. J'ai l'histoire dans ma tête. Donc je la finirai. Et Perrine me bottera le derrière si je ne la termine pas. Je poste le prologue aujourd'hui, et je pense pouvoir poster ensuite toutes les deux semaines, pour pouvoir jongler entre ma vie et la fiction. Le jour ne sera pas fixé, même si je pense que la publication se fera entre le mardi et le mercredi. Je pense avoir tout dit..**

**Ah oui. Tout appartient à JKR, notre Reine. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**_imaforky._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre un -

Le Bal annuel de la Victoire. Bal avec un B. Une connerie inventée par le Ministère de la Magie, afin de rendre hommage aux morts pour la Liberté. Pour rappeler que le Bien triomphe toujours sur le Mal. Que l'union qui se contrefiche des différences fait la force contre la soumission. Pour rappeler que la Magie Blanche est la meilleure, est utilisée pour le bien de tous. Qu'elle protège les innocents des méchants, des bourreaux. Mais dans une guerre, il n'y a pas de méchants comme il n'y a pas de gentils. A partir du moment où le terme « guerre » est utilisé, le Bien et le Mal n'existe plus, la gentillesse n'est rien face à la méchanceté. Chacun des camps est bourreau comme victime. Les Mangemorts utilisaient autant d'Impardonnables que l'Ordre du Phénix. Qui n'a pas lancé d'Avada sur un adversaire sans cette rage au ventre ? L'Ordre le fait pour le Bien. Qui n'a pas fait souffrir son adversaire pour avoir le dessus et gagner ? Chacun se battait pour ses idéaux. Seulement, à partir du moment où l'un se battait pour le Bien, pour la Liberté, le camp adverse devient celui des Méchants, ceux qu'il faut éliminer, capturer, enfermer. Alors l'utilisation de l'Avada est pardonnée. Rions. Il n'y avait pas de bon ou de mauvais, il n'y avait qu'un fou sans âme, sans conscience, sans nez, qui a promis le Monde à ses Mangemorts pour mieux les contrôler, des gamins enrôlés trop tôt dans la guerre. De tous les côtés. Des enfants trop longtemps bercés dans des clichés et des préjugés qui ont détruits la Paix. Des enfants qui se sont haïs à cause de cette haine parentale. Mais la fin ne justifie pas les moyens, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione emprunte la cheminée afin de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie. Moins de temps elle y passera, mieux elle se portera. Faux-sourires, hypocrisie, mains serrées de force, compliments de trop, voix sur-enjouée. Tout est de trop là-bas. Trop de faux, trop de mensonges, trop de non-dits, trop de trop. Et Hermione ne supporte pas. Ronald, qui pourtant, n'est pas bien difficile avec les gens tant sa bonté est immense, ne supporte plus le Ministère et tous ses larbins. La famille Weasley, qui autrefois, faisait presque parti des parias, était la famille à éviter, était maintenant celle qu'il fallait avoir à sa table. Au début, il acceptait de voir la femme de Ministre, de rendre service au Ministère, peu important la tâche. Un an après la Victoire, il a dit merde. Littéralement. Avant une énième conférence de presse, il a dit merde. Merde. Merde au Ministre. Merde au Ministère. Merde aux faux-culs, aux hypocrites, aux lèches-culs, lèches bottes, profiteurs, fausses victimes et autres femmes en désespoir de célébrité. Il leur a dit merde et est parti à Poudlard y vivre, loin de tous. Il y est resté, longtemps, laissant Harry et Hermione dans les griffes de ces vautours.

Ronald ne supporte pas la pression, Harry n'a jamais su la gérer et Hermione craque vite.

Tout allait bien.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait. On disait que Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami de l'Elu, avait choisi de se recueillir sur son école, et avait envie de donner un coup de main à la remise en place du château, n'ayant jamais été habitué à la célébrité. Mensonge à demi-vrai. Ron en avait surtout eu marre. Ras le bol. C'était des vacances forcées, le temps qu'il se « calme », à condition qu'il choisisse sa destination. Vous comprenez, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on sache que Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami de l'Elu avait dit Merde à Scrimgeour. Aujourd'hui, il remplace Mrs Bibine aux cours de Quidditch. Il a une belle vie. Il a tout abandonné pour se reconstruire. Oubliant sa famille, ses meilleurs amis. Il a envoyé un hibou à Hermione, trois jours après son départ, « J'ai besoin de me reconstruire, pas assez fort pour une relation sérieuse. On reste amis ? ». Ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu « Capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère, bouffon. » Mais elle était restée forte. Pour Harry. L'été suivant la Bataille, Ginny s'était recueillie avec sa famille, pour faire le deuil des morts pour la Victoire. Elle était restée avec Ron au Terrier toute une année, pour retrouver un semblant de train de vie normal. Comme avant. Elle envoyait quelque fois des hiboux à Harry, ils se voyaient quelques temps. Mais Harry le sentait, il avait perdu sa Ginny. Une flamme s'était éteinte en même temps que la vie de son frère. Le Survivant l'aimait, sa rousse. Il l'aimait, alors il ne disait rien. Il attendait, parce qu'il savait qu'il la retrouverait. Seulement, Harry déprimait lui aussi. Littéralement. Après la Victoire, il ne s'était pas retiré dans Square Grimmaurd pour souffler un peu, pour se remettre de la dure épreuve. Non. Sans grande surprise, au lendemain de sa convalescence forcée par Sainte Mangouste, il était retourné au Château, le remettre en place. Parce qu'il se devait d'être ouvert pour Septembre. Hermione, et beaucoup d'orphelins de guerre l'avaient aidé. Ronald était au Terrier, mais il n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il comprenait sa douleur. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il avait fait bonne figure à la rentrée, pour la réouverture de Poudlard. Il avait fait son discours émouvant pour le Bal d'Halloween, pour la Toussaint, pour célébrer les morts. Il avait fait chacune des soirées organisées par le Ministère, avait serré toutes les mains qu'on lui tendait, répondait à toutes les questions, acceptait toutes les interviews, avait accepté qu'on écrive une biographie sur lui, disait merci à chacune des félicitations, souriait sans relâche, sans montrer que ses joues souffraient de tant d'hypocrisie. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Jamais. Rien. Pas d'argent, pas de terre, pas de vacances, rien. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire sans sourciller. Ce n'est que quand Ronald a dit merde qu'il en a profité pour s'éclipser en douce. Parce que lui aussi, en avait ras le bol. Sa dépression devenait de plus en plus noire, il n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même. Hermione avait fait bonne figure, pour lui. Elle souffrait de la perte de ses parents, à qui elle avait ôté la mémoire pour qu'ils ne meurent pas la guerre, étant devenus une cible beaucoup trop importante pour les Mangemorts. Ils lui manquaient. Mais ils étaient heureux. Quand elle savait Harry entre de bonnes mains, elle s'autorisait un voyage en Australie, de quelques jours, afin de vivre ce bonheur par procuration. C'est malsain, affreusement. Mais elle avait autant besoin que Harry avait besoin de sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Avec le temps, ses voyages s'étaient espacés, pour se terminer à un voyage tous les trois mois aujourd'hui, quand elle n'était pas avec Lui. Seulement, elle était le canalisateur d'Harry, celle qui l'empêchait de trop plonger, de trop déprimer. Quand le Square devenait trop étroit pour lui tant les souvenirs remontaient facilement, elle l'emmenait faire une promenade de santé, prenant comme hébergement sa maison à elle, l'ayant gardé, malgré le départ de ses parents. A eux deux, ils avaient appris à s'en remettre, du départ de Ronald, de l'absence de Ginny, de la disparition des autres. Après le Merde de Ron, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Littéralement seuls. Et même si la solitude leur faisait le plus grand bien, il fallait absolument qu'Hermione s'occupe.

« Monsieur le Ministre vous attend Miss Granger. »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle le savait qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme dans son bureau. Elle connaissait déjà son discours, tant il le lui avait répété. Une fois, elle lui avait dit, lasse, en soupirant, « faudrait changer de disque mon vieux, il est rayé le vôtre ». Mais il n'avait rien dit de cette insolence inconnue d'Hermione Jean Granger. Parce qu'elle était Hermione Jean Granger. Foutaise. Elle cogne, et la porte s'ouvre par magie.

« Entrez donc, Miss Granger.

▬ Monsieur le Ministre.

▬ Vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui.

▬ Et vous tout aussi vieux qu'hier.

▬ A croire que votre soutien à la réinsertion a déteint sur vous.

▬ Bref. Voici le dossier complet pour le Bal.

▬ Que ferions-nous sans vous ?

▬ Je me plais à croire rien, ajoute-t-elle dans un rire purement hypocrite.

▬ Oh vous pouvez Miss ! »

Le dialogue pue l'hypocrisie, et Hermione aimerait gerber sur ses chaussures parfaitement cirées. Scrimgeour a toujours été connu pour se mettre dans la poche les plus grands, les plus célèbres, afin de s'assurer une longue vie dans la mondanité. Le pire est qu'il y arrive sans problème. Son visage, strié de ses blessures d'antan, lorsqu'il était encore à la tête du Département des Aurors lui confère une aura de puissance et de confiance. Il a battu, il est marqué, il a gagné, il est digne de confiance. Pendant la Guerre, à la chute de Fudge, Scrimgeour n'a pourtant pas été mieux. Agir pour ne pas effrayer, quand bien même l'acte ne sert à rien. Clin d'œil appuyé à l'arrestation de Stan Rocade. On y voyait que du feu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse capturer par le Lord Disparu. Interrogé, torturé, violenté. Il avait tenu bon. Il croyait en Harry Potter et ses compagnons. Il croyait en eux. Il était resté en vie pour les voir triompher. C'est pour cette croyance folle que Voldy l'a gardé durant toute la Bataille. Le torturer encore et encore pour voir s'il allait craquer, dévoiler ce qu'il savait sur Potter. Le garder pour que ces Mangemorts s'amusent entre deux batailles. Et il fut envoyé aux oubliettes peu de temps avant la fin, laissé pour mort. Lorsque les cachots ont été rouverts à la chute du Lord, on l'avait retrouvé, maigre, affreusement maigre, malade, presque mort. Mais il avait tenu, parce qu'il croyait en Harry et ses compagnons. Ses fonctions lui ont été réattribuées, et il a remis l'Ordre de Merlin au Trio d'Or, réhabilité Severus Rogue – sous ordre de Harry, qui a rétabli la vérité – avant même d'avoir fini sa convalescence, lors du premier Bal d'Halloween.

Scrimgeour se fait vieux. Et ça se sent. Hermione pense que son hypocrisie s'accroit afin qu'il puisse se retirer dans sa retraite en ayant laissé une bonne image de lui. Mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle n'en a que faire de ce Ministre. Elle attend juste avec impatience qu'un nouveau Ministre prenne sa place, et cesse de vivre en fonction de la Guerre, finie depuis trois ans.

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se retourne, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la main sur la porte.

« Monsieur ?

▬ Merci, pour votre aide.

▬ Nous nous voyons pour le Bal, Monsieur. »

Et Hermione sort de ce bureau trop étouffant pour elle. Toujours sans un regard pour la secrétaire rondouillette, l'ancienne Gryffondor prend cette fois-ci la direction du Département de Réinsertion dans la Communauté Magique, un département ouvert suites aux procès d'après-Guerre. Chacun des jugés ayant purgé sa peine se voit obligatoirement attribué un sorcier qui le voit une fois par semaine, afin de le « sortir ». Hermione a été la première à accepter ce rôle. Et puisqu'Hermione l'avait fait, beaucoup de monde avait suivi par la suite. Cette procédure concernait principalement les enfants de Mangemorts, enrôlés trop jeune dans la guerre, et les quelques jeunes Mangemorts devenus esclaves du Lord Noir parce que trop peureux, comme bon nombre des Mangemorts. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione s'est vue attribuer Drago Malefoy. Le meilleur exemple. La plus belle des humiliations. Hermione Granger, ancienne victime de l'héritier Malefoy, qui sera son guide ? Les familles Black et Malefoy se retournent maintes et maintes fois dans leurs tombeaux. Ô grand jamais un des deux aurait pensé qu'un tel coup leur aurait été fait. Hermione avait protesté, Harry avait crié à la machination et Ron avait rougi de fureur à faire taire une Beuglante. Drago n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien dit. Hermione avait fini par accepter. Un côté Serpentard prenant le dessus. Elle allait être supérieure à Drago Malefoy, bourreau de son adolescence. Elle allait lui faire payer à la loyale.

Mais Drago n'avait vraiment, littéralement rien dit. Il n'avait pipé mot durant trois séances. Il venait, s'asseyait, la regardait réciter le discours qu'elle avait dû apprendre par cœur la veille au soir, et repartait, sans faire attention au soupir de désespoir qu'Hermione poussait à chaque fin de rendez-vous. Elle en avait marre. Lui ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui faire plaisir et subir ses reproches insinués. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait été endoctriné dans sa jeunesse. Son père était son modèle, son héros. Lui seul comptait, en plus de sa mère qui le choyait, répondait à chacun de ses caprices. Son père. Il disait oui à tout ordre, lui vouait un culte démesuré. Il aurait pu lui cirer, lui baiser les pieds s'il le lui avait demandé. Il avait cru en chacun de ses mots, voyant en lui la Vérité. Alors quand il lui avait dit que les Né-Moldus étaient des Sang-De-Bourbe, de la Racaille à éliminer en seconde année, il avait accepté cette idée incongrue sans rechigner. Parce que Lucius Malefoy avait parlé. Il s'était gardé toute remarque concernant l'intelligence pourtant supérieur à de nombreux Sang-Pur d'Hermione Granger, son ennemie jurée, de peur de se prendre encore des Doloris. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait peur de son père, et au retour du Lord, en quatrième année, il l'avait encore plus craint. Il y avait cru, dur comme fer à cette idéologie. Avait-il un autre choix que d'y croire ? Son père lui avait assuré que le retour du Lord Noir remettrait la famille Malefoy en haut de l'échelle sociale. Cupide. Il avait été cupide d'y croire. Il lui avait juste demandé de ne rien ébruiter. La Gazette du Sorcier montrait du doigt, crachait sur Dumbledore et Harry Potter, appuyant les dires de Fudge, à savoir que le soi-disant retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était qu'un énième mensonge du Survivant, voulant se faire voir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et qui manipulait par la barbe du Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, qui se faisait donc trop vieux. Drago avait ri, de toute cette situation. La peur de Fudge avait été tellement palpable qu'elle avait contaminé la communauté de l'Angleterre. Tout le monde y croyait, à Son non-retour. Il gagnait en puissance grâce à cette peur grandissante. Il s'en nourrissait. Il en jouissait. Le Ministère ne faisait ainsi pas attention aux activités douteuses de certains employés, à commencer par la famille Malefoy. Son père niait en bloc, avec une telle –fausse-sincérité déconcertante qu'on ne pouvait que le croire. Quand il avait lui dit qu'Ombrage entrerait à Poudlard cette année, Drago s'était frotté les mains. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller prendre le dessus sur ce Trio de Bouffons. Toutes les portes lui seraient ouvertes après cette année. Il allait enfin passé du statut de Prince au statut de Roi. Et l'année passait. Les réunions d'élèves se faisaient de plus en plus fréquente, les gens chuchotaient beaucoup plus, et des alliances se formaient. Quelque chose de mauvais se tramait, il le sentait. Il allait découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Lucius avait promis à son fils qu'il ne prendrait plus part aux activités de son ancien Maitre revenu. Qu'il ne le supporterait que de loin. Qu'il accepterait seulement d'aider financièrement. Drago à Poudlard, il pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. Quelle fut le choc qu'il eut en entendant parler de l'escapade de l'Armée de Dumbledore au Ministère de la Magie, mais surtout, de voir que son père y avait aussi été, avait combattu contre L'Ordre du Phénix. A peine était-il rentré de l'école début Juillet qu'il s'était pris une claque. Une grosse.

Sa famille, autrefois supérieure, était maintenant déchue. Le Lord avait fait l'erreur de se montrer au Ministère, devant Fudge, devant le Monde entier. L'erreur ? La connerie. La Peur, la réelle, la profonde, la viscérale, la palpable à des kilomètres, l'ankylosante, la pétrifiante, celle qui fait faire les plus grosses conneries avaient gagné le pays. Tout le monde avait peur. Certes, le Mage avait gagné en puissance grâce à cette peur, sa réputation de la Première Guerre n'ayant toujours pas faiblie. Mais cette fois, il avait provoqué l'Ordre du Phénix, protectrice du Survivant, il avait provoqué Dumbledore, mentor du Survivant. Et ils avaient un atout cette fois. Le Survivant, justement. La prophétie dévoilée, Potter savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Mais, Malefoy, lui, avait tout perdu à l'instant même où il était rentré. Lord Voldemort avait pris possession de son Manoir pour en faire son Quartier Général, transformant les cachots en prison pour otages et autres victimes. Les Mangemorts y défilaient. Narcissa Black Malfoy, descendante d'une grande lignée de Sang Pur, mariée à un des derniers Sang réellement Pur était obligée de se cacher dans sa chambre, afin d'éviter tout ce monde. Lucius Malefoy était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Son échec cuisant au Département des Mystères avait provoqué la colère du Lord, qui s'était défoulé sur lui tout l'été. Combien de fois Drago attendait que tout le monde parte pour aller récupérer son père dans les cachots, affaiblis, malade, pour le porter dans la chambre parentale où sa mère et lui se relayaient pour prendre soin de lui ? De trop nombreuses fois. Et le 1er Aout, il avait reçu la marque. Et il avait reçu sa mission. Tuer Dumbledore ou il devenait acteur et spectateur de la souffrance de ses parents avant d'y passer à son tour. On ne pourrait y croire, mais il tenait à ses parents. Plus que tout au monde. Plus qu'à sa vie. Il touchait à un cheveu du vieux fou, et s'en était fini pour lui. Mais, le tuer allait être un jeu d'enfant avec sa tante derrière lui pour l'épauler nan ? Nan ? Non. Du tout. Il avait fait exprès de retarder l'échéance, essayant vainement de le tuer de loin avec la Magie Noire, de l'empoisonner via le biais de ce débile de Slughorn, qui ne pensait que par son bide plus gros que la normal. Et il avait trouvé un moyen. L'Armoire à Disparaitre. Il avait réussi à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Qui avant lui avait réussi ? Personne. Pas même Lord Voldemort, lui qui se disait plus fort que tous, n'avait réussi. Drago Malefoy avait surpassé le Maitre. Et il s'en était vanté, de l'avoir réparé. Sans s'y étaler, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais au final, c'est Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore, après qu'il l'ait supplié. Il n'avait pas pu. Il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il n'y croyait plus. « _Tu n'es pas un assassin Drago. _» Il voyait du bon en chacune des personnes qu'il croisait. Drago n'avait pas réussi. Il avait abaissé sa baguette, tremblant de peur, de chagrin, pleurant d'avance son échec cuisant, pleurant sans honte la fin de sa famille. Et Rogue l'avait sauvé. Et ils s'étaient enfuis. La colère du Seigneur avait fait mal. Trop mal pour qu'il ne s'en remette normalement. Le retour à Poudlard n'avait été qu'une formalité pour lui. Il n'avait même pas été surpris de l'absence du Trio. Il ne vivait plus. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Les Carrow régnaient sur Poudlard ? Qu'ils fassent, ça lui donnait des vacances, pour récupérer de ses vacances. Si on pouvait appeler ces deux mois des vacances. Il avait assisté à chacune des réunions, acceptant les insultes du Seigneur sans broncher, ne levant plus les yeux comme autrefois il l'aurait fait. Et, pendant ses vacances, Potter, Weasley et Granger avaient été capturé. Ces débiles profonds. Il n'avait pu les reconnaitre. Quand il avait croisé le regard défiant de Potter, qui lui criaient « tu n'es qu'un lâche Malefoy, qu'un putain de lâche qui finira au trou avec moi. » Ses yeux verts transperçant, qui lui renvoyaient tous ses échecs à la gueule, tel le boomerang trop bien lancé. Tous. Il ne les avait alors pas reconnus. Reconnaissant l'intelligence d'Hermione de l'avoir défiguré. Et il avait assisté à sa torture. Tante Bella était la meilleure en torture. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle. Sa propre sœur gardait sa baguette sur elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages. Ne savons-nous jamais. Elle pourrait littéralement péter un câble et s'en prendre à tout le monde, lançant des Impardonnables en chantonnant, et en riant de sa voix de bébé.

« _Je suis désolé._ »

Estomaquée. Voilà ce qu'avait été Hermione quand elle avait entendu ces trois mois, au moment où il se levait pour retourner dans sa « cellule ». Il les avait murmuré que s'il ne l'avait pas répété une deuxième fois en étant sur le seuil de la porte, elle aurait cru les avoir rêvé. De quoi s'excusait-il ? des six années qu'il lui avait gâché à cause de sa débilité profonde ? de sa connerie immense ? d'être celui qu'il avait été. Et surtout, d'avoir assisté impuissant à sa torture. Mais ça, il lui aura fallu deux séances afin qu'elle sache de quoi il s'excusait. La séance suivant ses excuses, ils s'étaient tous les deux murés dans un silence. Qui n'était ni gênant, ni reposant. Un silence. Neutre. Chacun attendait que l'autre prenne la parole. Les méninges d'Hermione tournaient à fond, à fond, à toutes vitesses. Drago le voyait, dans ses yeux. Ses yeux chocolat, en amande. Qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle s'était assise en face de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qui se relevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle attendant, qu'il s'explique, qu'il lui dise pourquoi ces trois mots et surtout pourquoi. Elle attendait une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Même une insulte. Elle avait soupiré quand il était sorti, sans dire un mot. Ce n'est qu'à la cinquième séance qu'il s'explicita. Qu'il lui dit tout. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qui avait besoin d'être extériorisé. Il en avait marre de stagner. Que ça le faisait sincèrement chier qu'elle soit son soutien, mais qu'il la préférait largement au Balafré et à la Belette. Elle n'avait rien répondu à ses excuses. Elle avait juste esquissé un sourire, léger, flottant, doux, rassurant. Elle acceptait à demi ses excuses. Il ne restait plus qu'à le prouver.

« _Tu ne veux pas être mon cavalier pour le bal ?_

_▬ Pardon ?_ »

Estomaqué. Voilà ce qu'il avait été à sa demande. Il ne s'était vu que six fois, n'avait en tout parlé que trois fois, et, elle lui demandait s'il voulait être cavalier. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait haussé le sourcil, l'invitant à continuer. Hermione s'était tordu les mains, comme si elle savait à l'avance que ça n'allait pas le plaire du tout. Elle torturait sa lèvre inférieure, prenant bien soin de regarder partout sauf dans la direction de Drago. Mais ses yeux, ses lobes grises inquisitrices, elle n'avait pu résister.

« _Le Ministère m'a chargé d'organiser le Bal de la Victoire. L'an dernier, le premier, c'est le Ministre qui s'en est chargé, mais cette année, c'est à moi de le faire, pour l'aider, parce que je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, tu vois ? il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, où ils viennent me voir, me tiennent compagnie, me font sombrer.. Je m'égare. Donc. Ça fait deux mois qu'on se voit, sans rien se dire. Et, ta réinsertion ne se fera pas en restant dans cette salle affreusement neutre. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas demander à Malefoy ? En espérant secrètement que tu ne me vomisses pas dessus parce que je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe. Je veux dire, la réinsertion sert à ce que vous, les jeunes innocentés, vous puissiez vous rebalader sur le Chemin de Traverse sans entendre insultes et connerie sur vous. Donc, je pense que … Rah, je déteste faire ça, c'est immonde ! Bref, j'ai pensé que t'afficher à mon bras lors du Bal de la Victoire serait la meilleure occasion pour te refaire un nom dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Et que, aussi, les autres pourraient y venir. Vous n'avez pas participé à la guerre…._

▬ _Merlin, bon sang. Granger, j'ai mal à la tête, tais toi !_

_▬ Désolée.. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_▬ Ai-je le choix ?_

_▬ Bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça._

_▬ Tu mens Granger. _

_▬ Je mens oui, et j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Si tu acceptes, tu pourrais retrouver ta liberté d'antan, sans pression. En plus de ça, tu as déjà participé à de nombreux bals. Je veux dire, ça fait partie de ton éducation. Ton aide serait un service dont je te serais redevable. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier._ »

Elle lui proposait l'Eden. Elle lui proposait l'Eden sur un plateau d'or. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Refuser, c'était accepter de rester pourrir ici, à voir Granger une fois par semaine jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie son passé. Alors que là, juste un bal suffirait à redorer son écusson.

« _Très bien. J'accepte._ »

Et ça avait marché. Hermione lui avait dégotté une autorisation de sortie plus longue que d'habitude, afin qu'elle puisse travailler avec lui sur le bal. Elle prenait tout en charge, jusqu'à son hébergement. Elle n'avait pas été folle, elle avait accepté qu'il retourne dans son Manoir, qui à sa sortie, lui aurait été tout de même restitué. Normalement, elle aurait dû rester avec lui, loger sous le même toit puisqu'il était sous sa responsabilité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans ce Manoir. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Bellatrix avait gravé au fer rouge « Sang-De-Bourbe » sur son avant-bras. Elle avait tout essayé. Magie, non-magie, poudre, tout. Tout. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour cacher cette cicatrice, ce tatouage, indélébile, à vie. Alors elle le bandait. En été, ça avait semblé bizarre. Alors elle avait dit s'être brûlée assez fortement et qu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser la magie pour y remédier. Qu'elle voulait renouer avec ses racines moldues. Pour mieux accepter ce qu'elle était, après ça. Elle avait mis un an, sept mois, deux semaines et quatre jours. A s'en remettre. Au cinquième jour de la troisième semaine du septième mois de la deuxième année, elle avait enlevé le bandage. Affichant au monde ses origines moldues dont elle était fière. Dont elle est fière. Draco n'avait rien demandé quant à son refus de rester dans le Manoir, elle qui est tant à cheval sur les règles. A vrai dire, il ne parlait que quand il le fallait. Il se contentait d'obéir. Pas parce qu'il était soumis, ou autre, mais parce qu'il savait où se trouvait ses intérêts. Et, Hermione Granger, quand bien même elle est son ennemie jurée depuis sa première année de collège, était une sorcière politiquement très puissante. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était retrouver sa liberté, et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et sa liberté ne lui serait accessible que si Hermione la lui accordait. Sans elle, il pourrissant. Avec elle, il renaissait.

Ils avaient travaillé, durement. Drago était un atout majeur, et surtout, une aide plus qu'importante. Hermione ne savait des codes aristocratiques que ce qu'elle en avait lu dans les bouquins. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un bal, si ce n'est celui de sa quatrième année, pour le Tournoi des Sorciers. Drago, lui, était né dedans. Il avait ça dans la peau. L'aristocratie sorcière coulait dans ses veines. Il lui avait appris les principales danses, la gestuelle imposée lors de ces évènements, les paroles à prononcer comme celle à éviter. Il avait été un mentor comme un cavalier. Hermione était fière d'elle, mais surtout heureuse pour lui. Sentiment qu'elle s'était gardée de partager avec ses meilleurs amis. Elle voyait bien la joie, le plaisir que lui apportait la préparation de bal. Ses yeux autrefois vides, se remplissaient d'une couleur bleue, contrastant fortement avec l'orage qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il ne la regardait plus comme il regardait une statue, mais bel et bien comme une cavalière. Les craintes qu'elle avait quant aux effets qu'auraient sur lui le semblant de liberté que lui offrait la préparation du bal s'étaient envolées. Pouf. Plus rien. Elle avait rapidement compris ses attentes, ses espérances. Hermione n'abandonne pas une cause. Quand bien même elle concerne son ancienne Némésis. Alors elle s'appliquait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le jour de la répétition générale, ça s'était gâté. Ron et Harry étaient de la partie. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment Hermione, qui était celle qui avait le plus souffert des trois des coups Malefoyens, pouvait aujourd'hui sourire en le leur était inconcevable. Ron en était jaloux, même s'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur qui elle devait fréquenter. Mais. « _On parle de Drago Malefoy !_ » Elle savait, qu'ils parlaient de Drago Malefoy. Mais justement. Tout était là. La Guerre était finie. Les querelles d'adolescents étaient finies. Ils étaient censés avoir grandis. Et de toute façon « _Rien ne se passera entre Malefoy et moi, c'est strictement professionnel. _»

Peu de temps avant la danse d'ouverture, Drago avait retrouvé Hermione chez elle. La première fois qu'ils s'y retrouvaient. Mais, il fallait qu'il remplisse un formulaire pour la soirée, qu'il soit autorisé à ne pas rentrer chez lui, à ne pas pointer, comme il le faisait chaque jour. Hermione lui avait proposé un café, comme elle l'aurait fait à Harry ou Ron. Leur relation s'était améliorée. Il parlait, elle écoutait. Elle remplissait par la même occasion sa tâche première de sa mission. Il y avait toujours une gêne entre eux deux. Cette petite tension palpable qui les empêchait de parler normalement comme deux personnes normales. Mais voilà. Ils n'étaient, ne sont pas comme vous et moi.

« _Pourquoi ?_

_▬ Pourquoi quoi ?_

_▬ Pourquoi moi Granger ?_

_▬ Le Ministre a choisi, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire._

_▬ Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas._

_▬ Au début, non. Puis, j'y ai vu une façon de te rabaisser. De prendre ma revanche. C'est vrai. Avoir comme agent de réinsertion une Sang-De-Bourbe, qui plus est, celle que tu avais martyrisé durant ta scolarité, quoi de plus humiliant ? Et tu t'es excusé. De façon totalement incongrue que je n'en ai pas dormie. Toutes mes motivations premières se sont écroulées, j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité. Ensuite, le Ministre m'a imposé la tâche de préparer le Bal. Tu connais la suite._

_▬ Merci, Granger._

_▬ Hermione._ »

Elle lui avait souri, timidement, et avait brusquement annoncé qu'il devrait retourner au Manoir se préparer pendant qu'elle-même se préparer. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette conversation. Il avait lancé ce pourquoi alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Et il ne s'était encore moins attendu à sa réponse. On lisait en Hermione comme dans un livre ouvert. A chacun des rendez-vous, il avait vu ses yeux, emplis de rage, de désir de vengeance. Il attendait, qu'elle mette ses plans à exécution. Il entendait les rouages de son cerveau, de la fumée pouvait en sortir tant elle réfléchissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Mais rien. Il avait attendu, en vain. Tant mieux ? Peut-être. Il savait juste qu'il le méritait et qu'il n'aurait rien fait pour l'en dissuader. Drago devenu soumis ? Non, juste las. Las de devoir porter un éternel masque afin de cacher ses sentiments, de devoir porter le costume imposé par son entourage et non celui qu'il aimerait mettre. Dans sa cellule, il avait eu le temps de repasser en boucle, tenter de comprendre ce qui avait merdé dans son enfance, dans son adolescence pour qu'il se retrouve là, derrière ces barreaux attendant son jugement. A chacune de ses réflexions, un seul prénom ressortait. Lucius. Certes, en fond, il y avait le Lord Déchu. Mais c'était surtout par la faute de Lucius. Sa soif de pouvoir, d'argent, de notoriété. Il voyait trop grand. Avait retransmis cette soif comme acquise à son fils, qui l'avait imposé en dix fois plus importante. Si Lucius n'avait aucun rival, Drago en avait deux. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ces deux sorciers de basse-cour avaient empiété sur son territoire. Harry gagnait tout et Hermione était plus intelligente que lui. Il avait souffert de cette rivalité. Mais n'avait rien montré. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne savait plus faire. Le pire avait été bien sûr en sixième année, quand Harry avait fait usage de Magie Noire sur lui. Et s'il s'en était remis très vite, c'était tant grâce aux soins de Pomfresh accumulés à ceux de Rogue que son désir de vengeance contre Potter de lui avoir gâché sa vie. Si Voldemort lui avait imposé le meurtre de feu Dumbledore, c'était bien à cause de ce Balafré.

La guerre est finie.

Au Département de Réinsertion dans la Communauté Magique, Hermione avait simplement un compte-rendu. Drago Malefoy avait récupéré sa liberté lors du deuxième Bal de la Victoire. Elle le lui avait accordé. Après qu'ils se soient embrassés, pour la première fois.

« Oh, Hermione, bonjour.

▬ Drago, quelle surprise. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant ce soir.

▬ Je remplissais un dernier formulaire. Je n'ai plus rien à devoir au Ministère, enfin !

▬ Oh, je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérites. »

Deux employés du Département passent entre les deux amants, saluant Hermione. Personne ne sait, personne ne saura. Aux yeux de tous, ils sont juste amis, sans plus. Quand plus personne n'est dans le couloir, Hermione se rapproche de Drago, un peu plus, afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

« Je me vengerai, Drago.

▬ Quoi, tu n'as pas apprécié mon dernier coup ? »

Drago dépose sur sa jugulaire, point sensible d'Hermione. Des frissons parcours son échine, ce qui déclenche le rire du blond, et il s'en va, après un clin d'œil entendu, laissant Hermione encore plus que furieuse contre lui, et elle-même, surtout, d'être aussi faible face à lui.

* * *

**eeeeeeeeeeeet voilà le premier chapitre.**

**Pardon pour le retard, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire la fin -que j'ai littéralement bâclée, je n'en suis pas fière. Mais il fallait que je le termine et le poste. M'enfin, la voilà.**

**Chapitre d'introduction, vraiment pour poser les bases de l'histoire. Mais les narrations seront toutes aussi longues et denses, héhé.**

**Mh, que dire d'autre? j'attend vos avis, vos impressions, vos commentaires, voili voilou. oui j'ai bien dit 'voili voilou' haha!**

**j'essaie de vous poster la suite dans deux semaines, je ne promets rien encore une fois!**

**bonne lecture, Nawelle.**


End file.
